gotg_disneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Peter Quill
|age = 38|birthplace = St. Charles, Missouri, United States of America, Terra|home = The Mala|occupation = Member and leader of the Guardians of the Galaxy|alignment = Good|gender = Male|race = Human/Celestial Hybrid|eyes = Green|hair = Strawberry Blond|relatives = Ego the Living Planet (father, deceased) Meredith Quill (mother, deceased) Yondu Udonta (adoptive father) Mantis (adoptive sister)|portrayer = Chris Pratt Wyatt Oleff (young)}}'Peter Jason Quill', also known as '''Star-Lord,' and mostly referred to as Quill, is a main character and the main protagonist of the film, Guardians of the Galaxy and the sequel, Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2. Peter is the leader of the Guardians of the Galaxy, son of the Celestial, Ego and human Terran Meredith Quill and adoptive son of Centaurian Yondu Udonta He is portrayed by Chris Pratt while his younger self is portrayed by Wyatt Oleff. History Early life Peter Quill was born on Earth in a city in the state of Missouri to Meredith Quill and Ego the Living Planet. However, his father didn’t stay in Peter’s childhood, causing Quill to have a grudge against his father for years. In fact, Peter went around telling all the other kids that his dad was David Hasselhoff, and that he was either touring or filming for a movie. He also got into fights with other boys. The only healthy relationship he had was with his mother. Meredith made her son a tape titled Awesome Mix, Vol. 1. One day, they had laid out on a field listening to their favorite songs. One day ,she got diagnosed with brain cancer, causing most of Meredith's family to believe her to be delusional, which visibly upset Peter. In 1988, she died but not before giving quill a present which contained her letter to him and an awesome Mix Vol. 2 tape she had put together. Peter later was abducted by a group of Ravagers, Yondu’s Ravager Clan. Yondu raises Peter and teaches him the ways of a Ravager. However, Peter is raised harshly by his adoptive father, who would always threaten to eat Peter, but these statements were meant to be jokes, but kept Quill fighting for his life for years. It is also revealed in flashbacks that Peter was taught how to handle a gun by Yondu and probably trained by him personally. Guardians of the Galaxy Peter betrays Yondu by stealing an orb containing an Infinity Stone. He plans to sell it himself and go solo from his Ravager clan. He originally goes to Xandar, but had trouble down there. Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Personality Physical appearance During the film, Peter Quill is thirty-four years old and has strawberry blond hair, green eyes and sports on a beard and mustache. He also wears a red leather jacket with a black shirt, brown gloves and boots, and black jeans. Relationships Gamora Main article: Starmora Yondu Drax Rocket Groot Powers and Abilities Former Powers Light Manipulation Energy manipulation Immortality As long as his father was alive, Peter was immortal. But after Ego was killed by Peter's friends, Groot and Rocket, Peter became a mortal (but he had no problem with that). Images See Peter Quill/Gallery Trivia Character notes Etymology * The name "Peter" is derived from the Greek word "Petros", meaning "stone" http://www.behindthename.com/name/peter. * The name "Quill" comes from the Middle-english word "quil", meaning "fragment of reed" or "shaft of feather". http://www.behindthename.com/name/quill/submitted ** Nearly all of the characters refer to Peter as “Quill”. However, several other characters refer to him by his first name *** His father, Ego calls him Peter. *** Gamora is the only Guardian who refers to Peter by his first name, probably to show how close she is to him. *** Meredith calls him Peter *** Kraglin refers to him as “Peter” when he and Gamora are abducted by Ravagers and also refers to him as “Pete” and Captain * His alias, Star-Lord refers to his childhood nickname his mother gave him. Character notes * Peter is one of the very few people who can understand Groot. At first, he didn't understand him, but does by Vol. 2 http://comicbook.com/marvel/2017/05/15/guardians-peter-quill-speak-understand-groot-/ Production Information * Peter was portrayed by mainly Chris Pratt in Guardians of the Galaxy ''and ''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2. ** Wyatt Oleff portrays younger Peter Quill in ''Guardians of the Galaxy ''flashback where his mother dies and he is abducted (and eventually adopted) by Yondu Udonta. He later portrayed young Peter Quill during his flashbacks with Meredith Quill of them laying in a field and Yondu during Peter's Ravager training * Peter is based on Star-Lord from the Guardians of the Galaxy comics, mostly on the 2008 issue. ** He is also the son of Meredith Quill and Ego, who alludes to both Ego the Living Planet and J’son of Spartax from the comics of the same name ** Peter is also the adoptive son of Yondu Udonta from the 1968 issues of Guardians of the Galaxy * Lee Pace originally auditioned for the role of Peter Quill, but later became Ronan the Accuser. Other notes * Peter is similar to Gamora in several ways: They were both snatched from their original homeworld by someone who is outside of their species (Peter was captured by a group of Ravagers led by a Centaurian while Gamora was captured by Thanos) * Peter wears a red leather jacket along with the other Ravagers. Red usually symbolizes passionate love, seduction, violence, danger, anger, and adventure. Red helps symbolize Peter’s character ** Peter has a passionate love for his family and friends ** Seduction - he tends to seduce many women's, one of them being Gamora and Bereet ** Anger - Peter has anger towards Yondu, the man who abducted him from his own family. *** However, as mentioned above, peter later has a passionate love for Yondu after realizing that he was the real father in his entire life, but was too blind to see it. ** Adventure: Peter takes a lot of adventures with the guardians. Cultural References Disney * Peter calls Yondu "Mary Poppins", a reference to the titular protagonist of the Disney film of the same name. Difference from Source material References Category:Male Characters Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Characters Category:Ravagers Category:Yondu Ravager Clan Members Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Members Category:Quill Family Category:Udonta Family Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Characters Category:Characters Category:Quill Family Members Category:Yondu Udonta's Relations